My Punk Ray of Sunshine
by pherion
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto lost his parents at a young age. Raised by the Harunos, he can now totally care for himself, ignoring the misbehaving and going punk. And then, when Fall is nearing, the class is assigned to get new lab partners. Not to own liking, no. But to a teacher's liking. And why don't you guess whose new lab partner Naruto's is? That's right. Hyuuga Hinata. The shy richie.
1. 01 - Lab Partners

Temporary title

_**.01 Lab partners**_

* * *

"Look at that," Naruto points out to his friends, "There you got those richies again." He sighs, he hated the rich kids. The school has a little staircase, where the rich girls are standing on. He and the guys are hanging at their usual spot; the benches across of the school, their back sight aimed at the river that flowed past it.

Shaking his head, Sasuke turns to look at him. "Something wrong with being rich?"

Naruto can almost slap himself. His best bud Sasuke is also a rich kid. "No, of course not!" He searches for words to speak. "I mean," he face-palmed, "you're different from them, okay? The part that you don't dress like you're in for a game of golf is already so much better. And-"

Sasuke chuckles which follows into a storm of laughter, which startles Naruto. "Dude, I was just playing with you, man." The others chuckle now too. Naruto looks confused and finally grins, grabbing the back of his head.

Naruto's view flickers back to the girls who are standing on the stairs. His eyes land on a certain midnight-blue haired girl. He groans, he had seen her jump out of her limo and running towards the girls on the stairs. Gritting his teeth, he keeps his eyes on this girl, this richie. Why is he even bothered by this particular girl? He is already spending way more thoughts about her, longer than he normally does with other girls. He scoffs, 'She's a richie, no one like richies. Except for other richies and wannabe richies.'

But the way she had climbed those steps… The swaying of her hips, the short skirt of the school uniform that went a little up and down, her hair that flowed down her back and swayed with her with every step she took. It was irritating him. Now she's standing still with her friends, and his eyes go up and down her figure, trying to find any faults or omissions, to finally have a reason to have a crack in her perfection. But unfortunately for him, he found none.

The sunrays jolt upon her as if she is a creature sent from heaven. It almost looked like she was too precious to let the sun beat upon her, making it bounce off right again. The rays made her hair shine like a sapphire. He hated it. She squints her eyes as she looks into the sun, its rays flowing on her face and bouncing off of it like sparkles.

She looks beautiful and the more he thought about her, the more Naruto's mind was getting foggier and irritating.

The sound of the school bell rings and the guys make an attempt to stand up and get into the school. However, Naruto could not let his eyes go off of the girl. His eyebrows furrow in annoyance and he grinds his teeth together, biting the inside of his cheek. He can't not believe that someone so simple, so significant, could shake him and his thoughts up like his. Not a simple girl, a simple richie. But it did, and that was his problem. She was significant, and she was a richie, but not just some richie. She was perfect.

She is walking in front of him, through the hallways. His eyes are plastered on her body and he can't let go. Again, the swaying of her hips do something to him, but he can't let it fall on a place in his mind. She's now talking to her friends. Then she suddenly stops moving, in front of the classroom, just to bid her goodbyes to the girls, almost making him bump into her.

"Sorry," he mutters from under his breath, taking a step backwards and walking around them, into the classroom he is supposed to be in. She looks up and sees that it was Naruto who had bumped into her. Naruto doesn't see it, but a faint touch of pink comes across her cheeks.

And before she can say anything to him, her friend speaks for her. "Weirdo," one huffs back. The girl has long blonde hair, into two big pigtails. Yes… Pigtails. Yamanaka Ino, as he can recall. The least bitch of them all. But still a rich-kid. Sakura has been talking a lot about her at home. He ignores her and takes a seat in one of the school benches. He takes another glance at them and saw her looking at him.

He scoffs and turns around to face Shikamaru and Chouji. "I'm so done with those girls. How can Sakura even hang with them? I don't understand."

"They're such a drag," Shikamaru comments and falls back to sleep.

"So, Naruto, how's Kurama been?" Chouji asks, changing the topic.

Naruto grunts in response. "Horrible. The thing just doesn't want to listen." A loud sigh comes from his mouth. "He acts like he wants to be with me, and then again not." He chuckles. "And I can't take him home yet. But I know he's in good hands at Hana's animal shelter**. **She takes good care of him."

"Hands off of my sister, you ass!" A loud voice is audible from the back-side of the classroom, making everyone stop with chatting to look at the two.

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba!" Naruto yells back, pointing his middle-finger up in the air. "As if I ever want to date her!"

"Now, now. If everyone wants to take their seats, we can start this lesson?" They look up and see that their history teacher, Yamato-sensei, has finally arrived. And luckily for him, everyone obeyed him for once.

The girl walks in, together with Sakura. He still can't lay a finger on the name of the girl.

Yamato-sensei looks at the duo coming in. "Ah good that you both are here, Sakura and Hinata. Take your seats, please," Yamato-sensei says and gives a smile away.

And then Naruto knows. Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. How could he simply forget. Well, she was a shy girl, but she has been in his class for the whole year already. He's so stupid.

He watches her taking a seat. The seat two rows in front of him, three away. All her movement are like the one of a princess. Naruto's eyes are stuck on her back and he can't really keep his head in the lesson.

"-and Nagasaki?" Yamato-sensei's voice rings through the classroom. "Uzumaki!"

Naruto looks up, startled. "What?!" He looks Yamato-sensei in the eye. "Sorry, what was the question?" He likes Yamato-sensei and should not come on his hate list.

"When the bombing date of Hiroshima and Nagasaki was." The class turns around to look at the blonde.

"Forty-four?" The whole class laughs. Hinata giggles as well and Naruto feels, again somewhere in him, that he doesn't like it. "Not?"

"Forty-five, but nice try," Yamato-sensei says and continues to explain more about the World War II.

Naruto clenches his teeth. _'Damn, if this lesson is going to be any longer, I'm gonna loose it,' _he thought, and sighed. He wanted to go home and visit Kurama as soon as possible.

He takes a swift glance at the Hyuuga girl and sees she's neatly and obedient writing every note down that Yamato-sensei says. He studies her more. She's wearing the usual school summer uniform, even though it is already closing to fall and the days are getting colder.

Then his thoughts go to the next lesson they are going to get. Biology. Biology with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto grunts. Don't get him wrong, he loved the man. But it was the topic. They're going to get new lab partners. That would mean that Sakura wouldn't be his lab partner anymore.

Sakura was like a sister to Naruto. When his parents died in a car-accident, the Harunos would gladly take care of him. So he has been living at Sakura's ever since. Naruto adored Sakura, and also had a little crush on her when he was entering the puberty circle. Sadly for Naruto, she did not like him like that. "More as a brother," had her answer been.

Friendzoned forever.

Naruto's crush on Sakura was holding on for a few months after that, but then he discovered she was crushing big time on his best friend Sasuke, so it was quickly over. It was when he was fourteen. A little before that he also joined the punk world. Now, three years later, he isn't living with the Haruno's anymore, but still visits very often. He has his own apartment now, already for a month or three, four. And, sadly, currently searching for a new job. The blonde has flesh tunnels in both of his ears, an eyebrow piercing through his let eyebrow, a tattoo of a basic whirlpool on the inside of his left wrist and his right arm is fully tattooed. He all got that when he still was living with Sakura and her parents, and god, mad that they were. And though that is against the school laws, Naruto just simply ignores it.

The bell rings and history class is over. Naruto sighs.

"So, Naruto," he looks up, Sakura is walking over to him, calling his name. "I guess last week was our last day as lab partners, huh?"

He nods. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Sakura," he says, exaggerating too much. Together they walk to the biology classroom. "Who else is going to help when I don't understand it?!" Now he's just whining.

"You can do perfectly on your own. If you really want to know, you're grade is even better than mine, now!" Sakura exclaims. Naruto's face turns confused.

"It is?" Sakura nods. "You're not kidding, right?" Sakura shakes her head. "Awesome."

Hinata walks past the duo and Naruto takes a glimpse of her looking at the two of them through the corners of her eyes and he smirks.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura calls out to the girl and she turns around, making a slightly startled face.

"Y-Yes, Sakura?" she asks, shyly.

'_Oh right, she stuttered,'_ Naruto thinks, _'It's kinda cute, though. Hah, hear me thinking like this.'_

"I was questioning myself if you'd like to go out shopping with me, this afternoon after school?" Sakura asks her.

Hinata's face turns bright and nods two times, rather swiftly. "I'd l-love to!"

'_It really is cute. I never thought I'd hear myself thinking like this about such a girl, beside from Sakura.'_

"Then that's settled! I'm gonna ask Tenten and Ino as well!" Sakura says, excitedly and turns to Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto? Please don't tell my parents that I'm out shopping again? They're going to kill me."

He nods. "The usual joke, I see?" And the three of them enter the biology classroom.

Sakura claps her hands together. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Naruto closes his eyes, fists his hand and holds it in front of his heart, and pretends he swallows away some tears. "I know," he says and Sakura laughs. He opens one eye and sees that Hinata is suppressing a laugh as well.

Somewhere in his body, he feels a thing. But hell, what could he possibly know what it is.

"Yes, yes. Blah, blah, blah," Kakashi-sensei mumbles. "If you all want to take your seats, I'm going to assign you all to your new lab partners," he says with his all-time bored voice.

They all take their seats and Naruto is hoping for his dear life that he won't be a lab partner with Ino. That'd be his death. Crossing his fingers, he hopes for an awesome lab partner, like Sasuke. As long as it isn't Ino.

"Quiet you. Okay here I go," Kakashi-sensei says and takes a deep breath, preparing on the grunts and protests of his class. "Shikamaru and Shino, Kiba and Ino," Kakashi-sensei points his eyes at the class after hearing Kiba grunt, eyeing them to keep this silence otherwise he'll explode.

'_Oh good Lord, at least not with Ino,'_ Naruto thinks.

"Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto eyes Sakura, who bolds her fist, making, and mouthing, a 'yes, finally' face.

Kakashi-sensei goes on a few more names, and then finally Naruto's name is being called. "Naruto and…" Kakashi-sensei turns a page, "and Hinata."

Naruto barely hears the name. At least he's not with a richie. Then he realizes what Kakashi-sensei said and Naruto's eyes grow. _'Wait, what?!' _He eyes Sasuke and mouths him: "What to fucking do!?"


	2. 02 - Detention

I'm so sorry for the long wait. But it's long ;)

_**.02 Detention **_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto exclaims grumpily, when he and the guys sit on their usual spot outside of school. "Why me as lab partner with the Hyuuga richie?!"

Kiba looks up from his spot on the ground. "You're not the fucking only one with a richie, Naruto," he huffs, just as grumpy as Naruto. "Be happy you got the shy one, and not the loud-mouth like me. Plus, Hinata isn't that bad." Kiba glances at him.

"Naruto!" the yell rings through the place and the guys look up. A certain pink-haired women is storming at the group. "If you only even _dare_ to hurt her," she squints her eyes, "I will personally make sure that you're not able to walk for two, three, maybe four weeks!" Sakura looks angry, and not a little. And when she is angry, boy, you sure don't dare to misbehave.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto squeaks, a little afraid of the women.

"Good boy. When you go home- Are you going to pass by Hana's clinic?" She receives a quick nod from Naruto. "Then say hi to Kurama from me too." She makes an attempt to walk away, but turns around again. "Oh yeah, and this weekend we're going to do something special, just the two of us. So be ready, it's going to be so much fun!" With that, Sakura turns around, again, and walks away, leaving a startled and confused Naruto behind.

"Wait, what did she just say?" he mumbles, utterly confused.

"You're in for a kinky weekend with Sakura... Dude, I'm so jealous." The boys laugh at Kiba's comment.

"Kiba, what the hell?! She's the sister I never had! No way in hell we would do something like that!" Naruto screeches. In the meantime, he has stood up to make his statement clearer than it probably already was.

"Let it sway. Women are troublesome. She's probably going to take you out for shopping or such," says Shikamaru. Naruto noticed he wanted to say something more, but he had quickly closed his mouth after he, probably, changed thoughts of doing such. He recovers himself and settles back down on the grass to take a nap.

"Let's hope not," Naruto breathed. He hates it when Sakura took him out for shopping. Last time, he had to hold _twenty-one_ bags for her. No thank you, not again.

Naruto looks at the group of girls standing not that far away from them, the group where Sakura ran off to. All the richies together, standing there, probably talking about some huge fashion mistake someone made. He chuckled. In the past, Ino had said something about him and some other guys. Sakura had made sure that she would never say such things again about him.

"What do we have for next class?" Naruto asks them.

"Another hour of biology. Another hour with the loud-mouthed Yamanaka girl. Shoot me if you can, please," Kiba begs.

Naruto laughs as Kiba presses his hands together and almost goes down on his knees. "I feel you, man," he sighs. "Another hour with that shy Hyuuga girl. If anyone has a gun, shoot me too, please."

"Naruto, you got an easy one. I have to go with your so-called sister, Sakura," Sasuke grunts.

"But Sasuke, she's hot. Ever since she's growing her hair, she becomes prettier and prettier," Kiba says.

Naruto stands up and next to Kiba. "I have to agree with that. Did you ever look at her in the right way?" He nods and then looks up, noticing something. "Guys... Where's Suigetsu? I know that he doesn't have Biology with us, but he should be here, right?"

"He texted me, saying that he got sick. A cold or something. His mom didn't accept it to let him go to school. Mothers are such a drag," Shikamaru mumbles.

_Pling!_

Naruto looks up. That was his phone which pling-ed. He takes his phone from his pocket and sees he's got a new message. From Sakura.

_Message from: Sakura_

_Hint for this weekend: I'm going to get something you already have._

_Reminder: I'll kill you if you hurt her._

_Love~_

Naruto grunts. "Great," he mutters.

"Who's that?" Kiba asks. The curious bastard.

"Sakura," he replies. Sasuke looks up from his own phone. Oh, so now he's interested? "She gave me a hint for this weekend: _I'm going to get something you already have_. This couldn't probably be anything good."

"That's hot," Kiba says. "I bet for a haircut, since you got yours a week or two/three ago. Or she'll go bald. Or she wants a piercing through her nipple. Or-"

"I don't have a nipple piercing!?" Naruto screams out. Maybe a little too hard, because everyone surrounding them in a radius of ten to fifteen meters is able to hear him and has turned around. Kiba bursts out in laughter and almost falls on his back. "Fuck. Like I said, I don't have that!"

"Yet," Kiba adds and laughs like crazy, finally rolling on his back.

"I think she wants a tattoo." The boys look up.

"Pretty boy says what?" Naruto says. "Teme, I think that there'd be no way in hell Sakura, Miss Goodie-goodie, would want a tattoo. Not in a million years."

"Then maybe you don't know her that well after all. Think about it, dobe. She's lived with you forever. You, who's 'gone punk' or whatever you wanna call it, and got a bunch of tattoos. Don't you think she'd want the same?"

That got Naruto thinking. "Hell, I don't know." He shakes his head. "Probably not."

"You'll never know," Kiba commented.

Naruto sighed. "Do I even want to. Her parents already freaked out seeing me with my tattoos, imagine how they would react if they saw their cute little baby princess walking around with one." He shudders.

The school bell rings and it's time to get back inside again.

"Please, Lord, if You're there, be with me," he mumbles and walks inside the school building. _'This day is far from over.'_

Kiba glances once again at him. "C'mon Naruto, Hinata isn't that bad."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mutters, feeling defeated. _'Maybe Kiba's right. Got to give the girl a chance.' _

Coming inside the classroom, Naruto sees Hinata already sitting on their spot. _'Alright then, here we go.'_ He walks to her and sits down next to her.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun," she says and he nods in response.

He turns around, facing the wall, and places his hand under his chin. Bored, he notices a sheet of paper under his arm. "What's this?" he asks.

"We have a test tomorrow," she says, a little shy. Naruto turns to look at her. "I… I thought you would need some paper to write notes down, so- so I grabbed it for you."

He shoots her a small smile. "Oh, I see, thanks." Hinata blushes and turns the other way. Naruto shrugs and faces the wall again.

"Okay, underlings." Kakashi-sensei walks into the classroom. "Today I'm going to give you the last notes needed for the test so be smart and _write it down_," he says and eyes each of his students. "I'm not going to say it twice. Oh, and if we have time left I want you all to do a little test with your new partner." He pinches the bridge between his nose. For as far as his students are able to see, his face looks exhausted. Standing in front of his desk with the book in front of him, on the desk, Kakashi-sensei starts talking about the subjects needed for tomorrow.

Naruto tries to make out words of it, but can't keep his mind on it. He only sees Kakashi-sensei's lips moving beneath the fabric hiding his mouth, his eye making a few expressions and his hands moving to 'explain it better'. Naruto shakes his head and faces the wall again. He's going to Ace this test either way, he doesn't really worry. The only thing on his mind is Sakura. What is she planning to do? Weekend starts tomorrow after school, and he's dying to know when she wants to do the 'special thing'. If it _is_ going to be a tattoo, he could also just take a new one. He hasn't gone to Yahiko's tattoo shop _Akatsuki_ in ages and he should pay Konan a visit, too.

He looks at the paper beneath his arms. '_What about drawing my own tattoo,'_ he thinks and starts to draw. He places his pencil on the paper and starts to draw lines.

After a few attempts, he gets a nice design and started to draw it over a few more times.

What he doesn't know is that Kakashi-sensei sees him not paying attention, and wants to say anything about it, but remembers we will get a good mark either way, so he doesn't really care.

"Okay, that was that," Kakashi-sensei says. Naruto looks up and turns his paper. "I want you all to prepare the stuff needed for your experiment. You all have five minutes." The start sign for the class to talk and walk around the classroom.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata says and Naruto turns from Kakashi-sensei to her. "If you grab the glass slide and the bacteria needed, then I will prepare the microscope." She fiddles with her fingers, and blushes a little.

Naruto grunts. "Fine by me," he says, and walks to the front of the class to grab the bacteria and the glass. A yawn escapes his mouth and sees Sasuke grinning at him. He points his middle finger at him and Sasuke returns it. Naruto grins and sees Sakura walking in his direction.

"Hey," she greets him.

"Hi," he says back. "How're things going with Sasuke?"

"Hush it," she says, giving him a whack on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be concerned about Hinata? If you let her wait any longer, I'm gonna lose it and Kiba's gonna lose it." She points to Kiba, who's growling at him. "And if you'll ever hurt her in the future, remember what I said right?"

Naruto's confused. "What future?"

"Nothing." And Sakura walks away.

"Okay, _that_ was strange," he says and eyes Hinata, who's already done preparing the microscope.

She's already noting down the particular points that are needed to get the first few points of your grade. He walks back to her, carefully holding onto the glass with the bacteria.

"I'm back."

Hinata looks up. "Ah, N-Naruto-kun, perfect." She takes the glass from his hands and places it under the microscope. "Oh… I see you didn't grab the other glass…"

"There was another?" Hinata nods.

"Yeah, but it's okay," she says softly. "I will grab it, you should adjust the microscope to the right view so we can perfectly note down the things we see." He nods and she walks away. Even though she doesn't stutter much, she's really shy when it comes to talking to people that it almost looks like stuttering, he noticed.

He moves his head to the microscope and puts his eyes on the tubes. _'Ah, the shitty little bacteria. Gross.' _He hears Hinata returning and sticks out his hand, for her to place the glass on it. Which she sees and does.

"What does it look like?" she asks.

"A gross blur," he answers and there escapes a small laugh from out Hinata's mouth. "Here look for yourself," he says to her and makes an attempt to stand up and to let Hinata look through the eye holes. When he notices Hinata is not reacting to his suggest, he sees that she has turned his paper, being amazed by his art. "Hinata! You're not supposed to look at that," he says, not angry, just a little embarrassed. Only a few people know that he can draw.

"I'm sorry!" she squeals and a little scared. He shushes her and she pays attention to him. "I will take a look," she says and moves over to the microscope. He sighs, it was not like her – and he knew – for her to act like that.

Naruto looks at the other slide and sees that those bacteria are with way more, since he's able to see them.

"Good," Hinata says. "If… If you want to, you can describe what you see and then I'll write it down? If you want to, I- I mean."

Naruto huffs a laugh. "Of course," he says. "Then we'll be sure that everything's noted down perfectly, right?"

Hinata nods and grabs a new piece of paper and a pen and Naruto starts to talk what kind of blurry, blobby substance he sees.

While Naruto's looking throw the tubes, Hinata takes a peek at his features, his concentrated face.

"Hinata, can you hand me the other slide? Then I'll describe that one, too."

No response. Though, a hand moves to get the glass slide.

"Hinata, can you give the other slide?" Naruto asks again.

Again, no response. Two hands bumping into each other. A slide falling and breaking on the ground. Glass is shattered all over the floor and the bacteria are running free.

"Hinata!" Naruto yells. The breaking of the glass made her wake up out of her thoughts. A scared look plastered on her face.

The whole class is silent. For a minute no one dares to say a thing.

Then it is Naruto who breaks the silence with his laughter and the two groups sitting next to them start to grin too. Hinata starts to giggle and Naruto is barely able to stand on his feet.

"Okay, what's so…funny?" Kakashi-sensei, who has just come back from getting coffee, asks. "What's going on?" His eyes land on Naruto, bouncing his head on the desk. "Uzumaki Naruto! I should have known it was you!" he yells.

"Sorry, sorry," he says between his laughs.

Kakashi-sensei grumbles. "What's broken this time?"

"A slide, sir!" Ino yells from the other side of the classroom. Naruto stops with laughing and turns to glare at her.

"I see. This is the umpteenth time again! There isn't one time where I can leave the classroom in peace, and you have to break something." Kakashi-sensei exhales. "This time I'm going to give you detention. I'm sorry, but you really reached my limit." The glass grins and some laughs are audible.

"Fuck," he curses. He eyes Kakashi-sensei, who looks back at him.

_'__Was that a wink? Or did he just blink?'_

"And since Hyuuga is your partner, I guess I have – with pain in my heart – to send also her to detention, too."

Naruto's eyes almost bulge out of his cranium. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he exclaims. "Me, okay, I'm fine with that. But _Hinata?_" He emphasizes her name. "Not okay."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't here when it happened, so I have to give the both of you detention," Kakashi-sensei declares. Naruto grunts. "And that's my final."

Hinata moves her hand to Naruto's arm. "It… It's okay, Naruto-kun…" she whispers.

"I am _not _going to let it end this way."

"I see it's also almost time. Class, clean your stuff, and I'll see you guys on Monday. Uzumaki, Hyuuga, please clean the mess that you made," Kakashi-sensei says and narrows his eye at them, while arranging his papers. "I'll see the two of you after school."

Naruto retrieves his hand through his blond locks. "Damn it."

* * *

_Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. _

_Please Review! _


End file.
